Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Handheld devices such as, but not limited to, tablet computers, mobile phones, handheld gaming devices, etc. have increased data capacity. In order to facilitate sharing or accessing data on the handheld devices, methods of communication with handheld devices have become more important. Some examples may include near field communication, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, and various other methods to facilitate wireless communication between electronic devices.